


Drop The Mic

by DyscoLymonade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexaweek 2021, Clexaweek21, Clexaweek21 Day 1, Clexaweek21 Day 2, Day 1 Accidental love confession, F/F, accidental love confession, day 2 wanna bet?, karaoke AU no one asked for, wanna bet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyscoLymonade/pseuds/DyscoLymonade
Summary: Lexa is a disaster and the gang goes out for karaoke night.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that my eyes are the only eyes to have touched this piece of trash before posting.
> 
> Happy Clexa Week, y'all!

On a typical weekday night, Grounders Pub holds only its regular bar flies. However, on Wednesday evenings the small suburban dive hosts karaoke night. The regulars have long since learned to avoid the pub during such events, as it attracts the local Ton DC University students with their fake IDs and rowdy companions. 

Lincoln Woods is the town golden boy. He was the valedictorian of his graduating class (albeit five years ago), town hero (for leading the high-school football team to a state championship his senior year), and notorious town gossip. If there was any bit of noteworthy information within the area, you could trust that Lincoln would tell you about it. Lincoln’s younger sister, Lexa, wouldn’t have found herself caught dead inside of Grounder’s had it not been for her brother positively begging her to come on this particular night.

“Come on, Lex,” He had prodded at her while slipping his shoes on. “Clarke is going to be there.” 

Lexa pretended to ignore him from her position on the living room couch. Her eyes flashed away from the pages of her novel, and briefly flittered over to Lincoln. Just barely catching his knowing smirk before they shot back down to the words on the pages that she wasn’t quite reading, more just looking at.

“I don’t know why you think that would make a difference…” Lexa mumbled, adjusted her glasses, and prepared herself to yet again start at the top of the page.

Lexa likes her books. She avoids public outings at all costs, finding them to be less than stimulating when instead, she could immerse herself into a fictional world. The real world was not necessarily unkind to Lexa. She had friends. She dated around a (very little) bit. She was an out and proud lesbian, and nobody seemed to take issue with that. She truly did not have much to complain about. 

Lexa’s desire to immerse herself in fiction stemmed from the fact that all throughout high school and college, she found herself less than delighted in her relationships. They always ended after one or two dates. It wasn’t for lack of effort. Lexa tried; she really did. She was not a prude, or boring at all. She could hold up her end of a conversation, she was smart, well rounded, and fairly fit for the amount of time she spends in her bed reading. After an unsuccessful bout of Tinder dates and joining clubs for the sake of making new friends (to no avail) Lexa had all but given up on any idea of a social life. Something about her stoic demeanor just seemed to put people off. 

Being a year younger than Lincoln didn’t give Lexa many opportunities to spend much time around his closest friends while they were making their ways through school, but in recent years she had become a regular member of his band of misfits. Lexa always noticed Clarke Griffin, and apparently was awful at hiding it from her brother. Lexa spent the majority of high school inwardly pining after the blonde, never bold enough to actually make a move, or hold a conversation longer than simply exchanging pleasantries. The older they got, the more likely it seemed that Lexa wasn’t even a blip on Clarke’s radar.

Lexa knows that Lincoln can see right through her, he always could. She’ll never admit her feelings for the blonde, especially not to Lincoln. She refuses to give him the satisfaction. It wouldn’t change anything, if she did admit it. Clarke Griffin could have anyone she wanted, she sure as hell would never choose Lincoln’s kid sister. But being a glutton for punishment, and without a plausible excuse as to why she could not make it out on a summer evening, Lexa found herself at Grounders.

:::

Around her were a gaggle of the Woods siblings’ shared friends. Clarke, who remained to be seen, was the main reason Lexa was currently sat at the oversized high-top table. But none the less, she was glad she came out of her cave for the night. It was good to be around everyone. 

“Lexa, nice of you to grace us with your presence tonight,” Octavia commented with a smug smile.

“Yeah. Well, you know I can’t resist a chance to publicly humiliate myself.” Lexa joked back with Octavia, feeling more at ease in her presence than she was willing to admit. Octavia has been a staple in Lexa’s life since she and Lincoln started dating during his junior year of high school. Octavia is also the reason that Lexa has such a vast understanding of Clarke Griffin. Octavia and Clarke have been attached at the hip since birth, and Lincoln and Octavia have been attached at the hip since they started dating.

“Humiliate? Oh please. Lex, you know you’re an amazing singer. I don’t know why you keep trying to deny it.” Octavia takes a long pull from her pint of beer. “I still don’t know why you’re going for a degree in science when you could clearly have a musical career if you just put yourself out there.”

“O… you know that ‘putting myself out there’ is the literal last thing that I’ll ever be caught dead doing.” Lexa retorts, setting her glass down.

A new voice chimes into the conversation, passing out full shot glasses, “Who’s ready for social lubrication?”

Clarke Griffin.

Octavia’s ride-or-die best friend.

Clarke Griffin.

Lincoln’s free-spirited and closest gal-pal.

Clarke Griffin. 

Lexa’s apparently not-so-secret love, judging by the glint in Octavia’s eye as she downs her shot. 

Lexa is going to kill her brother.

:::

“My saddle’s waiting, come and jump on it!” Jasper, with no doubt several shots of tequila in his system, finishes his song with a fierce trust of his hips. 

“Jas, wow, I am without words…” Raven offered up as he came down from the makeshift stage.

Clarke snorts into her pint glass. Lexa forces herself to gain some control. For fuck’s sake. How could a snort be so incredibly sexy?

“Just trying to send a message out,” he offered up, wiggling his eyebrows while looking at Anya, who was less than impressed. Anya was always a quiet presence, which Lexa appreciated. Raven, however, was shooting daggers at him.

“Not on your life, kid.” Anya draped her arm around Raven, trying to calm the heated Latina down.

Raven pokes Jasper hard in his chest. “Not gonna happen.” Tequila always did make Raven feisty. She then shouted for Lexa. After finishing her drink, Lexa peers over her pint glass at the brunette. “Dude. You haven’t even put in your request yet!” Raven pushed. Everyone had been trying to get Lexa to sing, knowing she has a great voice.

Lexa could feel a pair of deep blue eyes gazing at her but refused to acknowledge them.

“I’m just not really feeling anything tonight, Rae.” Lexa tries to argue.

“Oh, bullshit!” 

Lexa knows that husky voice.

Clarke Griffin.

Lexa turns her gaze toward the blonde and quirks an eyebrow.

“Oh, come on Lex! We all know you have the best voice in this shithole, serenade us!” Clarke supplies while finishing her pint of beer. Lexa absolutely preens at the compliment. “I tell you what… I’m going to request a song to sing for myself, and then grab another beer.” Clarke holds eye contact with Lexa and stands from her seat. “When I finish with my song, you’re up. I’ll choose the song. No arguments, or I won’t bring you another beer.” Clarke winks at Lexa as she approaches the bar. 

Lexa’s eyes follow the retreating blonde across the room. 

“Well, not like you’re going to turn that offer down,” Octavia nudges and murmurs into Lexa’s ear. She’s not wrong. Lexa would happily leap into a rabid gorilla’s enclosure if Clarke asked her to. There’s not a chance she would ever turn down a song suggestion Clarke made. 

Clarke drops off a pint in front of Lexa. The brunette raises her glass in thanks toward the blonde, but it goes unnoticed as Clarke takes the microphone from the DJ. Lexa wipes at the condensation clinging to her glass. The familiar music of a Frankie Valli classic starts, Raven nudges Lexa, prompting her to look up at Clarke on the stage. 

Clarke has her eyes closed with the microphone in one hand, and a pint glass three quarters full of local IPA in the other.

As Clarke’s husky voice emanates from the mic, Lexa is enamored throughout the entire performance. Her heart clenches with hope. Why did Clarke choose this song? Was there any meaning behind it, was Lexa just projecting her feelings? She couldn’t tell you anything about a single conversation happening around her for the entire three and a half minutes that Clarke has been on the stage. Not to sound too cliché, but she literally can’t take her eyes off of the blonde. 

“Oh, pretty baby… trust in me when I say…” Clarke trails off as the song ends and looks up at her friends. With a wink in Lexa’s direction, she hops off the stage. This must be some sort of joke. Had Lincoln’s gossip made its’ way to Clarke?

Lexa is going to kill her brother.

:::

“Alright, Woods, you’re up.” She hands the wireless microphone to the brunette. 

Lexa attempts to make eye contact with Clarke, not sure if the alcohol is making her brave, or if it is the adrenaline of not knowing what song she will be singing, but the blonde won’t meet her gaze. Lexa’s heart drops into her stomach.

“Though act to follow…” Lexa trails off.

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Clarke replies simply as she walks back toward the bar, even ignoring the hand that Raven reaches out for a high-five on her way passed their group. 

:::

The DJ takes a short break, only making Lexa’s nerves grow in intensity.

“Lex, you’re going to be amazing as always!” Lincoln gives his younger sister a fond look as he drapes his arm around his girlfriend. She grinds her jaw and sends him a fiery glare, not sure how far his gossip has travelled.

Octavia takes a sip from her beer, turns her eyes toward a positively motionless Lexa and encourages, “Honestly, Lexa. You know you have a fantastic voice. What are you worried for?”

Lexa’s face distributes absolutely zero emotion as she responds, “I haven’t sung in public in years, O, you know this.” She looks down and picks at the peeling stickers on the microphone, not mentioning her current uneasy feeling about the Clarke situation. “How did I even get wrapped into this?”

Anya and Raven have tuned into the conversation at this point. The two of them, Octavia, and Lincoln all stare at Lexa emphatically. “Lexa.” Raven is the only one brave enough to speak.  
Lexa gives her a puzzled look. 

“Dude.” Is all Raven says as she makes a point to focus her gaze Clarke, who is making her way back toward the table. Great. They know too.  
Lincoln turns away, knowing that if looks could kill, he would be dead man.

:::

“Lexa, please make your way to the stage!” The DJ calls out as his break ends.

“Now or never, Melissa Etheridge.” Anya quips as she takes a pull from her beer, winking at Lexa.

“Melissa Etheridge? Really? Is that the best you’ve got right now?” Lexa rolls her eyes as she makes her way to the makeshift stage, secretly praying that Clarke didn’t choose a Melissa Etheridge song for her.

She pulls the mic from the stand and readies herself for the song to start. She still has no idea what Clarke has chosen for her but can feel the blonde’s eyes on her without even raising her gaze. 

A familiar melody starts. Lexa knows it instantly. She finds Clarke’s eyes amongst the fellow bar patrons. Clarke is holding her gaze, while also in a heated discussion with Raven.  
Lexa misses the cue to start the first verse, as she can’t bring herself to break eye contact with the blonde. She hears the words but cannot break her stare from Clarke. Did Lincoln tell Clarke too? She was going to kill him. Is this some kind of joke, does Clarke know about her crush? Is she just teasing her like Lincoln always has? Lexa feels her heart sinking deeper into her gut.

Not wanting to drag her reputation into the ground even farther, Lexa begins singing at the beginning of the first chorus. “I can’t see me loving nobody but you, for all my life,” Lexa sings with her eyes closed, afraid to make eye contact with anyone, especially Clarke. 

“No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be,” Lexa sings on, opening her eyes, but holding her gaze up, refusing to look at anyone. “The only one for me is you, and you for me,” Lexa drawls on throughout the chorus, eventually making eye contact with Clarke, who isn’t giving away anything. Still mortified at the idea of being teased about her feelings toward the, she continues without breaking their stare, “Me and you and you and me, no matter how they toss the dice, it had to be, the only one for me is you, and you for me, so happy together…” 

Lexa steps away from the karaoke stage. The music and playback track continue in her wake. She stalks off passed the bar and out the back door for some air. 

:::

Lexa is pacing back and forth on the outdoor patio.

The back-door creaks open to reveal Lincoln and Octavia hesitantly standing in the threshold. Lexa’s eyes burn a hole through Lincoln, Octavia puts a gentle hand on his chest, 

“I’ve got her,” she reassures and closes the door, leaving Lincoln inside looking remorseful.

Octavia leans against the wall adjacent to where Lexa is pacing a track into the pavement. She doesn’t say anything, just watches her, waiting for Lexa to speak first.   
“How long?” 

Octavia doesn’t respond verbally, just raises a confused eyebrow at the other girl. 

“How long have you known? Fuck! How long has everybody known? What did Lincoln tell them? I’m going to kill him.” Lexa all but sobs. 

“Woah, hey, Lincoln didn’t say anything. Well, to anyone but me. He didn’t even say much, just that he thinks you’re into Clarke.” Octavia kicks off the wall and approaches Lexa with a woeful expression on her face. 

“Then how did everyone find out? How did Clarke find out, Octavia? How did she find out that I’m in love with her?” Octavia’s eyebrows shoot up toward her hairline, not expecting Lexa to just come right out with it.

“Honey, you’re not exactly great at hiding your heart eyes,” Octavia starts off gently. She places her hands on the frantic brunette’s shoulders, forcing her to stop pacing and look at her in the eyes. 

“Why though?” Lexa catches her breath, “Why would Clarke make me sing that song? Just to embarrass me? I get it. I’m no one to her. I’m just Lincoln’s kid sister. That’s all I’ll ever be, but I just don’t get why she’d-”

The door to the patio opens. Lexa immediately stops her rant and follows Octavia’s line of sight.

Clarke Griffin.

Clarke Griffin looking sheepish and uncomfortable, twisting her hands together, and more nervous than Lexa has ever seen her. 

“I don’t mean to intrude, but you need to know that I wasn’t trying to be mean.” Lexa looks at her with so much confusion, she can only imagine how contorted her face looks, trying to figure out why Clarke is here right now.

“What are you talking about?” Lexa’s heart is pounding out of her chest. What was happening?

“I just heard you tell Octavia th-“ 

Lexa cuts her off, panicking, “What do you mean you heard me?” 

Clarke looks down at Lexa’s hand. Lexa lifts the microphone she’s still holding to eye level. Sure as shit, the red light is glowing, indicating that the microphone has been left on this entire time. Meaning everyone in the entire bar heard her meltdown.

Octavia watches Lexa’s face pale, and reaches for the mic, clicks it off, and quickly makes her way passed the blonde, “I’m just going to let the two of you talk.”

:::

The air is thick. Or maybe it’s just Lexa’s throat closing in on itself.

Either way, she’s sure she stopped breathing. She’s dizzy, embarrassed, and everything aches. 

Eyes shut tightly, and head bent toward the ground, Lexa refuses to look at Clarke. 

It’s not until she hears Clarke’s voice, softer than she’s ever heard it, that she realizes the blonde is now standing directly in front of her. “You’re not.”

Lexa waits a beat, trying to will air back into her lungs, before responding, “I’m not what?”

“Just Lincoln’s kid sister.” She feels Clarke’s hand on hers, attempting to pry her fingers from the fist she’d been balling up unconsciously. Her eyes flutter open, head still tilted down. Refusing to acknowledge the little bit of hope she feels as she watches Clarke’s fingers tangle with hers. “Not to me, not for a long time.” Clarke admits brazenly. 

Not believing her ears, and refusing to hold out too much hope, Lexa still won’t look at Clarke. “So it wasn’t all just a big joke? The song, I mean? Why didn’t you say anything? You hardly even acknowledge me unless we’re all out together.”

Clarke chuckles, sounding a bit exasperated, “I’m not exactly a fan of rejection, Lexa. Nobody has ever been good enough for you.”

Lexa’s head snaps up now, gaze locking onto Clarke’s blue eyes. She sees more vulnerability in them than she’s ever known Clarke to show. “What does that even mean?”

“Oh come on, Lexa. You’ve dated so many girls, and none of them were ever good enough.” It’s Clarke’s turn to turn her gaze to the ground. 

Lexa decides it’s now or never, no more holding back, time to make the big move. “They were never you.”

She lifts Clarke’s jaw, bringing the blonde’s lips to her own. When Clarke kisses her back, she figures she doesn’t have to kill Lincoln after all.

:::


	2. Part 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven has a challenge for Clarke.
> 
> Clarke-focused take on karaoke night.

Karaoke at Grounders was a sacred tradition amongst Clarke and her best friends. They’re all so busy during the school year, that by the time summer rolls around, everyone has committed their Wednesday evenings to catching up and letting loose. In typical fashion, Clarke is there early with Octavia and Raven. It’s a time-honored tradition that they pre-game before the rest of the group joins. It’s the only way they can gossip about the rest of the group and be intoxicated enough to handle Jasper’s antics.

They’re huddled at the corner of the bar, bribing Murphy to pour them doubles with the promise of a large tip later. “Okay, hang on, hang on,” Raven holds up her finger before they take their first shots. “I know we typically start the night off with a toast. But I propose we do something a little different tonight.”

“I’m not making out with you again.” Octavia quips dryly.

“That was one time!” Raven argues back light heartedly. “Besides, Anya will be here soon. Don’t think she or Lincoln would be too keen on walking in on us in a heated lip-lock.” She winks at Octavia.

“Jesus, Raven… Okay, moving on. What’s this proposition?” Clarke interrupts her outrageous friend.

“Well, word on the street says that Young Woods is actually emerging from her literary cavern and joining us tonight.” 

Clarke perks up, it does not go unnoticed. Her friends have been aware of her crush for months now.

“It’s time, Clarkey. This has gone on long enough. Tonight, it’s time to lady up.”

Clarke looks at Octavia first, and then Raven. Speaking hesitantly, Clarke presses on, “What exactly are you proposing Raven?”

“Oh, shit this ought to be good,” Octavia grips her shot glass, holds it up, and gestures to Raven to continue.”

Raven lifts her glass, places the final shot into Clarke’s grasp, and lifts the blonde’s wrist to hold the shot against the other two. “Griffin, I bet you tonight’s bar tab that you won’t sing for Lexa. And I don’t mean just any song. I want a cheese fest. We’re pulling this one straight out of our favorite 90’s rom-com. I bet you tonight’s bar tab that you will not serenade her, Heath Ledger style, with ‘Can’t Take My Eyes off of You.’”

Clarke drains her shot, “Piece of cake.” 

She knows it’s not, in fact, a piece of cake.

:::

Everyone else has turned up to Grounders. Clarke can’t peel herself away from the bar, afraid she’ll lose her nerve. 

“You’re really going to go through with this?” Murphy questions, while washing dirty glasses in the bar sink. “Does Lexa even date anymore? I mean after all of those failed dates I thought we decided that nobody was good enough for her.”

“Shut up Murph, I was just starting to feel okay about this. Raven’s right. It’s now or never.” She takes a long pull from her beer, eyeing the youngest Woods sibling across the bar.

“In that case, something stronger?” He raises a brow and starts gathering shot glasses.

“A round for the table, yeah. And keep these coming.” She finishes her beer and slides the glass toward him, ready for a refill.

:::

“Who’s ready for social lubrication?” Clarke starts passing out shots, swallowing the lump in her throat at the sight of Lexa up close. She’ll never understand how someone could be so effortlessly attractive. Sat at the table in a simple pocket tee and skinny jeans, Lexa is devastatingly beautiful. 

Jasper butchers his rendition of “Pony” and Raven starts poking at Lexa about what song she will be singing. Lexa fights Raven on the subject. Forever humble, the younger brunette never acknowledges her talent for singing. Clarke senses her opening.

“I tell you what… I’m going to request a song to sing for myself, and then grab another beer.” In a moment of tequila-induced bravery, Clarke holds eye contact with the brunette.   
“When I finish with my song, you’re up. I’ll choose the song.” She stands up to make her leave from the table, “No arguments, or I won’t bring you another beer.”

After putting in the song selections with the DJ, Clarke scurries back to Murphy at the bar. “Shit, shit, shit,” She frantically nods to him for another beer. “Shit, Murphy. Am I doing this?”

“Looks like it’s time for the bartender’s sage advice?” He chuckles somberly, taking pity on the blonde. He starts filling a fresh glass with a high ABV IPA knowing that Clarke will need it. “Yes. You’re doing this. It’s just a song Clarke. Worst thing that could possibly happen is that she doesn’t pick up on the fact that you’re hitting on her.” He shrugs his shoulders.

He’s not wrong, and Clarke knows it. It’s not a big deal. It’s really just a song. She wishes she could genuinely believe that. This is a turning point, and Clarke knows it. “Shit, I’m up. Give me one more of these beers, yeah?” She cracks her neck and attempts to loosen the tension from her shoulders.

She drops the proffered beer off in front of Lexa, not stopping to chat before making her way to the DJ. She sings the entire song with her eyes either closed, or not focused on anyone sitting inside the bar. As the song ends, she swallows hard and winks at Lexa before moving towards the table.

“Alright, Woods, you’re up.” She passes the wireless microphone to the brunette. She gives a half-hearted response to Lexa as she comments on her performance. She snubs Raven’s attempt at catching her attention as she stalks back to the bar, unable to make herself even look at Lexa.

:::

Knowing she can’t possibly confront Lexa yet, she waits until it’s the younger girl’s turn to sing before making her way back to her friends. 

As soon as Lexa leaves the table, Raven turns to Clarke with a laugh, “I hope you’re prepared to pay up tonight, Griff. That was fucking dreadful!” She cracks up at herself.

“What?! No! I sang the damn song Rave!” Clarke argues back, there is no way after all that inner chaos she’s paying the tab tonight. 

“You were supposed to SING TO her, Clarkey! You barely opened your eyes the whole time. As lovely as that show was,” She laughs and takes a drink, “You in no way serenaded Lexa, or made your feelings known at all. You failed, face the facts.”

Clarke catches Lexa’s eye, noting that Lexa hasn’t started singing yet. Even though the first verse is in play, she still hasn’t started to sing. Clarke continues on with the fruitless argument. “Fucking bullshit, Reyes! You’re buying tonight. End of story. Lexa looks away, but Clarke can’t pull her gaze from the girl as she finally begins to sing. Lexa really does have a knack for singing. 

“Okay, fine. New deal. Talk to her when she’s finished with this song. Tell her how you feel. Simple as that. If you can follow through with that, I’ve got the tab tonight.” Raven smirks and lifts her brow at the blonde, getting her attention. “Can you do that blondie?”

“Yeah. Yeah okay. I’ve got this.” Clarke turns her gaze back to Lexa, the song quickly coming to a close. “I can totally do this.”

:::

Before Clarke can even attempt to get her attention, Lexa rushes past the table and out the back door. “What the hell?” Lincoln senses his sister’s frustration and stands up from the table, Octavia right on his heels. 

Clarke sits frozen, knowing now is not the time to approach the brunette, all bets with Raven aside. 

“I wonder what that’s all about?” Anya breaks the silence. 

Before the DJ can call up the next karaoke singer, the speakers come to life with a far away sound from the mic.

“How long have you known? Fuck! How long has everybody known? What did Lincoln tell them? I’m going to kill him.” Lexa’s frenzied cries can be heard throughout the entire bar. 

Clarke’s mind goes haywire. She holds Raven’s eye contact, knowing someone should interrupt and let them know the mic is still on, but she can’t make her limbs work. She hears Octavia say something, but she can’t quite make it out. Lexa speaks again, “Then how did everyone find out? How did Clarke find out, Octavia? How did she find out that I’m in love with her?” Clarke shoots up from her stool, they shouldn’t be hearing this, and she knows it. But her curiosity gets the better of her. She remains unmoving, ears perked toward the speakers. The DJ is rushing around trying to disconnect the wireless microphone. 

She hears Lexa’s voice again, “Why would Clarke make me sing that song? Just to embarrass me?” Clarke rushes off toward the back door, knowing she has to step in. It really is now or never. Lexa continues on, “I get it. I’m no one to her. I’m just Lincoln’s kid sister. That’s all I’ll ever be, but I just don’t get why she’d-”

Clarke rushes through the patio door. She can barely get the words out as she anxiously watches Lexa freeze upon her entrance. It’s now or never. “I don’t mean to intrude, but you need to know that I wasn’t trying to be mean.”

“What are you talking about?” Lexa’s looks utterly terrified. Clarke steps closer to the two brunettes.

“I just heard you tell Octavia th-“ 

Lexa cuts her off, “What do you mean you heard me?” 

She averts her eyes to the microphone in Lexa’s hand, Lexa recognizes her mistake. 

Octavia walks passed them, Clarke not quite registering what she says. The two of them are left alone.

:::

Octavia makes her way back into the bar. It’s dead silent. “Show’s over, folks. Carry on.” It’s of no use, as Raven bombards her instantly.

“Holy shit, it’s happening, isn’t it? It’s totally happening!” She’s positively thrilled as she grabs onto Octavia’s shoulders.

“Yeah but not exactly according to your brilliant plan,” Octavia emphasizes. 

“Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?” Lincoln chimes in.

Raven and Octavia, feeling too sheepish to respond, go silent at once.

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Anya decisively speaks up. “These two idiots made a bet with blondie that she wouldn’t confess her feelings for your sister tonight.”

Lincoln looks bewildered, and maybe a little bruised. “Wait, Clarke likes Lexa? Lexa has been into her for ages! Why didn’t anyone tell me?” 

“Because, my dear Lincoln, you can’t keep your damn mouth shut. This is something they need to figure out themselves.” Raven finally declares. 

She continues, “But! Ten bucks says they’re making out right now!”

“RAVEN!” They all scold her, and she takes a drink, smirking to herself. The reprimand not getting to her in the slightest. 

It’s all working out after all. 

:::


End file.
